


STOP SINGING!!

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Lucifer loves to sing, M/M, Singing, it's 2 am, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was sleeping when his suitemate starts singing in the shower. <br/>And it's 2 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOP SINGING!!

**Author's Note:**

> Itch gave me this lovely prompt:   
> "STOP SINGING IN THE SHOWER. WHO SHOWERS AT 2AM ANYWAY. DONT ANSWER THE DOOR IN YOUR TOW- actually no please do answer the door in your towel you're yummy."   
> And this drabble was born.

“ _There’s a lady that is sure that all that glitters is gold… and she’s buying a stairway to Heaven…”_

Sam Winchester groaned as he heard his suitemate singing in the shower. He checked the time. 2 AM. 

 _Who the fuck is singing at 2 AM? More importantly, why is he showering at 2 AM?!_ He thought, ducking his head underneath of his pillows in an attempt to go back to sleep. 

No such luck. His suitemate kept on singing. Loudly. Well, but loudly. 

“ _There’s a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure, ‘cause you know sometimes words have two different meanings… “_

It’s not like Sam had anything against Led Zeppelin. Listening to nothing but classic rock for the majority of his life gave him a certain appreciation for the genre, but  _two in the morning was for sleeping._ Not for singing Led Zeppelin loudly and showering. 

He grumbled and rubbed his eyes as he got up, slipping some low rise sweats over his boxers. He trudged over to the bathroom door and pounded on it. 

“Hey, buddy! Stop the concert! Who showers at 2 AM  _anyways?_  Some of us are trying to sleep!” 

The shower turned off and he heard someone attempting to not wipe out on the shower floor. The door knob turned and Sam groaned. “Please don’t answer the-” 

The door swung open and standing in front of Sam was the most gorgeous man that he had ever seen, all lean muscle and with a cocky smile, dirty blond hair falling into his stunning dark blue eyes, wearing only a towel. Sam swallowed his words. 

The other man eyed Sam up and down and smiled darkly. 

“I’m sorry if I disturbed your sleep,” he said sincerely. “But… I think it was well worth the wake up call, don’t you think?” 

Sam closed his mouth and swallowed, before holding out his hand, his eyes glued to the V of the singer’s hips. “Yeah, I guess,” he said. “Sam Winchester.” 

The other man shifted, keeping the towel on his hips before taking Sam’s hand. “Lucifer Aligheri,” he purred. He tugged slightly and Sam found himself touching Lucifer. 

Lucifer smirked. “Can’t deny that you want this, Sammy,” he whispered. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sam breathed. 

Lucifer hummed another bar of the song he was singing, and devoured Sam’s lips heatedly. 

_For waking up at two am to singing, this turned out a lot better than expected._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! I'm at lucifers-a-subby-sub during Halloween.   
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
